


2Faced

by Joyschon



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Souls, Zombies and shit, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyschon/pseuds/Joyschon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happends when your life takes a turn, when you feel something change out of sudden.</p>
<p>That was what happened to him, Jung Daehyun. He had always been a loner, a looser, a no one, but what if he finds out that he has never been really alone. What if there was always something, or someone and he just didn´t recognize it.</p>
<p>And what happends once he finds out what, or...who it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other One

 

                                          

 

Daehyun had never been a very attention paying person, he was more the dreamer type. Maybe that was what made him the loner he was, or it had to do with those medications he had to take every day. The box with the pills was always standing on his desk, every day, but today it wasn´t. He didn´t know where it was, or why it wasn´t in its right place but what was the deal if he doesn´t take it today, what could happen anyways. Actually he didn´t really know what those pills were for, he always took them since he was small and he never asked for the reason….maybe he should have done it

Now he was in his room alone not thinking about anything bad. One moment he was in his study, trying to focus on the boring story of the Korean history and the next, he was DEAD. Well, that was the first thing that crossed his mind as he found himself standing behind his own body. His body looked stiff, frozen in its movements while his surroundings hadn´t changed, outside he could see the people walk along the streets. Dogs were chasing kids, cars were still driving around, everything was normal. Everything but him.

While he was looking at himself he found himself surprised, as he didn´t feel any fear. He had always been a fearful person, always running away from anything that was dangerous. But now, in this situation where everyone else would probably freak out, he found himself totally relaxed.

“Daehyun honey, dinner is ready.” His mums voice was being heard from the other side of his rooms door

This made panic well up inside of him. What would his mother do if she found him like this, dead in his chair. How would she react, would she be sad, or would she get hysterical. Somehow his panic changed into curiosity as he wanted to find out what kind of emotions his sudden dead would cause.

“Honey?” his breath hitched as he watched how the doorknob slowly turned, almost in slow motion the door got pushed open. His mother was dressed in somber clothes, her dark long hair tied back into an amazingly complicated looking tail. The black dress she was wearing was highlighted by a glittering belt that had been bound around her waist.

With quick steps she made her way towards her son “Yah, why don´t you respond to your mother?!” she barked angrily at her son

/Of course I´m not responding, I´m dead./ Daehyun thought as he watched his mother going into her mad battle mode. She didn´t seem to notice that her only son had passed away. It was ridiculous to see how she flailed around with her arms, complaining about this rude behavior. But what happened next left him speechless, shocked and startled all at once.

His body began moving on its own, his head looked up from the book and right at his mothers face “I was doing my homework, but if you prefer me wasting my time with something I don´t need instead of improving my mind by studying then I´m really sorry mum.”

His mother looked just as shocked as he was right now, he had never spoken back at her before. THAT was definitely not himself, but what, or who was it that was sitting there beside him. Who was that person that looked so brave (or rude), so fearless against the fuming DEmumVIL in front of him.

Not caring about the yackety-yak of his mother, that was talking about respect, the person that had obviously taken control of his body spoke up again.

“So, now that you have bothered me for 5 minutes already, would you PLEASE get the fuck out of my room.” He snarled

With her eyes and mouth wide open, his mother was standing there speechless, staring at her “son” who just looked back at her with an annoyed face.

“I said Get. The. Fuck. OUT.” He said through gritted teeth

Daehyun was surprised that his voice could get tis low and dark and he was even more surprised to see that his mum got affected by it. Without making another scene she turned around and left him “alone” in his room.

“Finally, how can you live with that woman?!”

Blinking, it took Daehyun a while to realize that he had spoken to him (confusing, huh)

“So…you can see me?”

It didn´t really make sense to him since his mother couldn´t see him but this…his…this double was able to. Does that mean he had D.I.D (Dissociative Identity Disorder)? Well that would explain why he didn´t had control over his body and why this guy was so much different than him. He had once read something about a case like this but the woman described it in another way. She said when the “other” took over her body she was sleeping or she just wasn´t able do anything but she was seeing everything the “other” did.

But he knew this was way different. He wasn´t sleeping, well at least it didn´t feel like a dream and although he was seeing everything the other did he still did it in another way than the woman. He was able to go around, and he wasn´t “in” his body so that meant it just HAD to be something else.

“Who are you?”

“I am me.” The other stated casually

“I know that you are you but WHO are you?”

“You mean the fact that with me I mean you?” he had a smirk on his face as he made his way over to the other.

“Yeah, I mean no…wait...so you are me?”

“Yes and no”

“What does that mean??”

“You will find out soon enough, but let´s just say it is something new to me too”

“What is something new?”

“Being inside of a body”

Frowning Daehyun tried to understand the meaning behind the others words “So that means you haven´t been in my body all the time…since when do you exist?”

“Oh that´s funny because actually I´ve always been there”

“But…you said you haven´t been in a body before so how could you have been there before?” he was getting headaches from all those questions that were forming inside of him, not sure if he was in his right mind

“I know what I´ve said, just use your brain once and maybe you´ll get what I mean” the other was getting slightly annoyed

After thinking for a while the informations began to settle “So what happened to me…the way I am right now…you were like this?”

“Yes, I have been in your state all the time, isolated from the other side, unseen…thanks to this son of a bitch that you call a doctor.”

“Wait, the medications are the reason why this happened to me? So I really have some kind of disease?!” He couldn´t believe what he just heard, he had been sick all this time and there was another personality of him that wanted to take over his body, and he hadn´t known.

“What you think is plain wrong, I never planned to take over your body. A few minutes ago I didn´t even know that this could happen and I am not really another personality of you…well yes, I am a part of you but…it´s complicated.”

“You can read my mind??”

“As I said, I am a part of you”

“So you have been around me all my life….but…what for?”

“I am here to help you, to protect you but mr doctor” he spat the word “doctor” as if it was the most disgusting word he had ever heard “thought that it was the best to keep a wall between us.”

“So, you say the doctor knows about you?” Daehyun asked, still not sure if he should believe what this thing, or person was telling him

“I don´t know…but I think so.”

“By the way do you have a name?”

“No, yes, maybe…If you give me one”

“Wonshik.” He said at once. It was the first name that came into his mind and somehow he found it would just be the perfect name for…well the other one.

“Sounds cool I like it” Wonshik said while repeating his name over and over again

“I´m glad you like it, but don´t you think we should try to solve our problem now?”

“What problem?” the other asked

“You being inside of my body and me…here?!”

Wonshik sighed as he sat back in his chair “well, I could try something, but I don´t know if it will work so don´t expect too much” With that he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on whatever he was doing.

Minutes passed without anything happening and slowly Daehyun began to doubt that he was doing anything at all. /Maybe he just fell asleep/ With slow steps he went closer to the still close eyed boy and reached his hand out to poke his cheek as he wanted to figure out if he was really sleeping.

Just as his finger touched his cheek a strange feeling flooded him. It was as if little lightnings were striking through his finger and although at first it was just a tingling feeling but just seconds later the intensity increased and the tingling feeling changed into a painful one. He tried to pull away but something seemed to hold his finger in place it was almost like it was glued to his body and slowly but surely it was sucking him inside of his own body. And it hurt…..a lot.

He shut his eyes thightly as he tried to focus on anything but the pain, while he was being pulled inside. The second the pain stopped his eyes shot open, but he wasn´t able to see anything as he was surrounded by darkness.

He wasn´t sure what was happening but one thing was clear, he had to get out of wherever he was right now. Looking around an idea popped up “Wonshik???” he shouted, hoping for a reaction

You have to move upwards….

The voice was faint and seemed to be far away but he had to trust into the words, so he looked up…into nothing. Why should he get up there anyways and how, it wasn´t like he was able to fly.

You can do it, trust me….

Sighing he tried to focus on the darkness above him, trying to see anything in it and what happened next surprised him. The darkness above him started to vanish, it began to become grey at first and slowly it was becoming brighter. It was getting so bright that it hurt to just look at it, so he tried shielding his eyes with his hands before looking to the side to avoid the shining light. As he looked at his left he was able to make out his surroundings and now he was sure he was floating through a tunnel.

Wait….a dark tunnel…bright light at the end….does that mean he was going to die?!

Panic was starting to well up inside his body as he tried to go back into the darkness. For him everything seemed better than to die just like that, so if he got to choose between living in the darkness or dying after going through the light he knew what to choose.

Are you fucking kidding me this is the only way to come back into your body you silly dweep…

“I am going to die if I pass the light, everyone says that.”

If you die I´ll die too, do you really think I want to end up like that?!

He had a point in that, even doe he didn´t know his…well Wonshik for that long but he sure knew he wouldn´t do something like that if it meant he would die too.

“Ok…”

Daehyun turned around and closed his eyes again as he began to walk towards the light that seemed to get even brighter the closer he got. He felt himself engulfed by warmth as he took the last step through it, but not only warmth as there was another familiar feeling.

Dizziness was taking over him, forcing his mind to shut down as he was falling into another darkness.

And he began to fall asleep….


	2. Their Past

                                          

The next morning he woke up to the loud music that was buzzing from his radio alarm clock. Groaning he sat up and began to stretch his stiff body, almost falling off his chair in the progress. Slowly he pushed himself up and looked out of the window, seeing that it was still dark outside he took another glance at his clock.

5AM

_Just lie back down…_

Daehyuns eyes went wide as the voice in his head reminded him, that he wasn´t alone anymore.

“Wonshik?”

 “No, Santa Claus” the other replied in a mocking tone

“Where are you?” Daehyun asked while looking around

“Here, there, everywhere.”

“Does that mean you are inside of me again?”

“Nope, you kicked me out yesterday. I am here” with that Wonshik poked the others shoulder, laughing at his reaction as Daehyun let out a surprised yelp before turning around with wide eyes

“You…how…I can see you.”

“And hear me, guess why”

“The…. medications?”

“10 points out of 10” Wonshik cheered while clapping into his hands with a big grin on his face “So you believe me now that your dear doctor tried to hide me from you?”

“I do….but I still don´t understand why he did that” He really couldn´t understand, how the person he trusted the most was hiding something from him. Ever since his father had left his mother and him alone when he was only four years old, his doctor had taken care of them. He had threatened Daehyun like his own son and had always been there for him. He trusted him but now he wasn´t really sure if he was able to continue trusting him like he did before, not after last night´s incidents.

“Neither do I….”

“I will talk to him…today…after school” Daehyun said while getting his bag and fresh clothes, to start his day like he always did, with a refreshing shower

After his shower he made his way into the kitchen, slowly, he didn´t want to meet his mother in the early morning so he double checked every corner on his way down. With quick steps he went to the fridge to get some milk, grabbing it and putting it on the table he searched for the cereals.

“They are on the left side from you…”

Jumping up in surprise he looked back at Wonshik “Why do you always have to scare me like this” he hissed as he made himself a bowl of cereals.

Shrugging Wonshik leaned against the table “It´s fun, now that I am able to do it again.”

Daehyun looked at the other boy with a frown as he found something on the sentence he said sounded weird. Maybe it was just the way he said it but he knew there was something wrong with it. “Well, do you want something to eat too?”

“Wow, you finally start to care about that again.”

Now Daehyun knew what it was, that one word that stood out. “Again?”

“Yeah…”

“But I wasn´t able to see you before so how should I have cared about you?” It didn´t made sense what Wonshik said to him but, he could say that about everything that had happened so far.

“You were able to….when we were smaller.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I already told you that I have always been there, didn´t I.”

“Yes you did, but what does that have to d-“

“Let me explain it to you. We were born at the same time, me on a different way than you but…I can´t really explain that so I just skip that part. So, from this moment on we have been together all the time and back then you were still able to see me. ” 

“You mean…when I was a baby?”

“Yes, until that doctor gave you those medications….”

“Why did he do that anyways?”

“As I said, you were able to see me back then. For you I was nothing other but a twin brother and you would always play and talk with me…but since the others weren´t able to see me your mother panic because she thought you were crazy.” There was a hint of sadness in Wonshiks voice as he continued “Your father told her it was nothing bad and that she wouldn´t have to be scared about your behavior but she didn´t listen to him and went to that doc…who then separated us….after that your parents had a big fight and your mother wanted to divorce, one day after that your father disappeared.”

“So…the reason why my father left us was me?”

“That´s not quite right as the fight was about your mother not being able to trust him because she just went to the doctor without him knowing…I still remember how you would always run around, searching for me…you couldn´t see me and your mother told you I was just an imaginary friend you had…”

 Now he was even able to “feel” the others sadness as he told him about their past. Daehyun was impressed how the other was able to recall all those memories that he had already forgotten. They were still babies back then but it seemed like Wonshik was able to remember even the smallest events out of their childhood. The way he spoke about it made it seem like it were moments that had happened just a few minutes ago and now that he was listening to it Daehyun felt like there was something…like he could remember it.

“I am sorry…”

Wonshik stared at him, totally taken back by the others words as he couldn´t understand what the other was sorry for. It wasn´t his fault that they got separated, neither was it that his parents divorced and his father left. So what was it that bothered him now that he knew the truth about their past.

“…for forgetting you.”

Can someone really be sorry for forgetting another, after all those years. Did it even make sense to say sorry now, after all the time that had already passed. Daehyun found, yes.  He felt bad, Wonshik never forgot even one second and he forgot their whole past that they had spent together. And seeing how every word the other said about their childhood made emotions come up made him feel even worse.

How bad he wanted to remember…to know how the other was as a child. How it was to grow up next to him, if he was a good brother to him…how it felt like to have someone to talk to.

“You shouldn´t feel sorry for that…it wasn´t your fault in the first place and your mother was the person that told you I wasn´t real. We were still kids, still naive and it´s only normal for a child to believe their parents in everything they say. And as the time went by without you being able to see me…what else should you have believed.” Wonshik tried to convince him, but it seemed that his words didn´t reach Daehyun as he was eating his breakfast with a frown still lingering on his face.

“Daehyun Honey, are you awake by now?” his mother´s voice rang down to the kitchen

“Let´s get going” Daehyun said before taking his bag and sprinting out of the house towards his school.

It was still early so there still weren´t any teenagers heading to school which gave the two boys some time to talk.

“So, what did you do all those years while I…had forgotten you?”

“Actually, a lot of things. I learned some Material Arts and some other cool things.”

“Wait, when did you learn it? I never took Material Arts lessons or did anything that was even a little bit cool.”

“I know, you are pretty lame, that´s why I searched for something else to do while you were those lame, boring, brain freezing things that you call activities. You have to know, I can walk around freely. I am not really bound to this body…well I am..but not that much..I mean, uuuh fuck this.”

“You are not really good at describing things, are you?”

The only thing he got as an answer was a hum but to watch Wonshik pouting was enough to bring a smile back into his face. It was weird but he thought he looked quiet cute while doing so, although he looked exactly like himself.

 Walking down the streets he was already able to see the gates of the school building. He was turning to his right to ask Wonshik what he was going to do while he had to learn but found his double frowning as he looked around.

“What is i-“

“Someone is following us.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“100% sure”

Daehyun looked back to see if he was able to make out someone in their still dark surrounding. Slowly he was getting paranoid as he started to stir at every sound he could hear. After staring at some bushes for almost 13 minutes he turned around again to continue his way as suddenly…

“Hey, you!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

__

 

 

_Daehyun looked back to see if he was able to make out someone in their still dark surrounding. Slowly he was getting paranoid as he started to stir at every sound he could hear. After staring at some bushes for almost 13 minutes he turned around again to continue his way as suddenly…_

 

_“Hey, you!”_

Flinching Daehyun turned around to see a person (he was 100% sure no one was there a few seconds ago) walking into his direction. It was a guy, from his appearance he guessed that he was around his age, well maybe a bit older. His hair was dyed brown and curly, so, not really looking natural. Once he was near enough he was able to take a closer look to his clothes, it seemed to be a school uniform but it didn´t really look like it as there were printings of creepily grinning clowns all over it. Daehyun glanced at Wonshik who seemed to be just as surprised, well more shocked than surprised actually, as he was.

“Nae?”

“You are Jung Daehyun, the new one on our school right?”

“No, actually I am visiting this school for four years now…”

“I wasn´t talking about ‘this’ school.”

Frowning he took a step back “What do you mean?” he asked as he thought about what could be wrong with this person. What if it was some crazy guy that wanted to kill him, or even worse, what if his mother wanted them to move and transferred him to another school without him knowing. Well, yeah maybe the second wasn´t the worst part but still, he hated  having to deal with new circumstances.

“No one told you?”

Daehyun shook his head, seemed like he was right about that part after all. So he got transferred to another school, why was he always the last to know about things like that.

“Damn, because I really suck at explaining things.”

“Guess I´m not the only one that sucks at it anymore” Wonshik snickered while poking Daehyun into the side.

“Oh really, guess we will get along just well then.” The stranger said, a bright smile on his face.

But Daehyun and Wonshik weren´t smiling back. Nope, they just stared at the other one with wide eyes. He was able to hear Wonshik, not only that but he was also able to see him. Who was he after all and why didn´t Daehyun ask him before. So many questions and only one way to find out the truth.

“You see him?”

“Who, your twin over there?” Daehyun was sure he saw a smirk on the others face by now

“Sure I can see him, hear him, smell him and…” the stranger took a few steps foreward before he was standing right in front of Wonshik “even touch him.” With that he reached his hand out and traced a finger over the shocked boys cheek.

“How…who are you?” the smirk on the boy´s face grew only wider as he looked back at Daehyun “I´m Chanyeol, your guide for today.”

“A guide, for what?”  the stranger…well..Chanyeol seemed to ignore the question and the skeptical looks on the others faces and leaned forward to study Wonshiks features more “Interesting, so he is your soul keeper. It´s the first time I see a case like this” he trailed his finger over the others cheek “but I can´t say I don´t like it, by the way he sure has a nice scent.” With a smirk on his face he turned back to Daehyun “Your soul has something on it, can´t wait to see what it´s able to do”

Frowning Daehyun took a step back “What do you mean by that?” chuckling Chanyeol pointed at the other “You, you are different.”

As if Daehyun didn´t know that already, who else had a twin walk around with him that others weren´t able to see. Well, but the other guy,Chanyeol, wasn´t normal too. He was the first person that saw Wonshik and he seemed to know more about him than he did himself. He had so many questions but would the other even answer him those….

“What do you mean by..nice scent and the more important question, what do you mean by guid for today?”

“Chillax dude i´ll answer you those questions once we reach the school” he said and waved his hand infront of his face “Well, the school isn´t that far away anymore so why don´t you answer me now?”

“Oh, you thought I meant THAT school? Well, no I didn´t and don´t worry with me we are there in a few seconds~” with that he reached his hands out and grabbed Wonshik and Daehyun by their arms. Before Daehyun was even able to ask what the other was doing his surrounding changed and within the blink of an eye they were standing infront of a huge building. Instead of wondering how they end up there so fast his first question was “Where are we, this is not my school…”

“The boy with thousand questions, I could write a book about you and your annoying asking habit.” Chanyeol mumbled while pulling the two still confused boys with  him into the building. At once Daehyun noticed a big difference from his school “So many students…wait are they wearing weapons?!” grinning their guide nodded his head before patting Daehyuns shoulder “Okay, see ya” with that he turned around and vanished….”What the he-…wait hey you can´t leave us here alo- whoa whoa” looking down he saw the cause for his stumbling “Who brings his pet with him into school, aren´t animals forbidden here?”

“Who are you calling a pet?!”

Shocked Daehyun stared down at the dog that had just snapped back at him “You..you can talk?”

“Of course I can, dumbass” rolling its eyes the dog turned around and barked at his owner before going back towards Daehyun with a guy following him “Did you call him a pet?!” sensing the anger in the others voice he took a step back

“I..I didn´t know…I´m not from here” he mumbled while glancing at Wonshik, wasn´t he supposed to protect him?

As if he had heard his thought –well yes, he did- Wonshik walked up to the furious boy “Ya know what, your little dipshit over there looks like a fucking dog so stop fuming over it he only stated the obvious!” great help, now the boy only looked angrier

“And you look li-“stopping midsentence the boy looked at Wonshik for the first time. Obviously startled he looked back and forth from Daehyun to his ‘twin’. “Who of you is the soul..what are you?!”

Daehyun could barely keep himself from laughing at the others question, how was he supposed to know if no one else –even from this place- could tell him. “Why should we tell you, you´re nothing but a stranger” that was right, even if he would have known he wouldn´t have told the other.

“Oh that´s true. Well, I´m Moon Jongup and this is my soul Sun” he said, pointing at his soul/dog/whatever it was and looking at Daehyun with an irritating bright smile on his face “So, you are a new student here too? I am new here, but I plan on becoming a g-” he once again wasn´t able to end his sentence as suddenly Sun nudged his leg.

“You need to unpack your stuff, I bet you will be too tired to do it after the ‘selection’” the dog barked while glancing at Wonshik, who was busy checking out the other students as well. “Did the headmaster give you a room already?”

“We get a room…? I thought we..well, we kinda got brought here against our will” he confessed while looking around, where did this Chanyeol guy go? He couldn´t understand how the other was able to just leave them alone, they didn´t know where to go or what was going on and yet they had to deal with it on their own.

“Well yes, you get a room and about the ‘against your will’ part, we get that a lot” was he seriously saying there were more students that got here the same way that he did, what the hell was wrong with the people here.

 Looking up, he was about to ask where the headmasters office was when he realized, that they had been left once again. “Wonshik, where did they go?” turning around to face his soulmate he frowned as he was too busy ignoring  Daehyun. He was about to snap at him when he noticed a certain someone turning around a corner to another corridor. “That´s him!” grabbing Wonshiks wrist he pulled him along while sprinting into the direction the other had disappeared to. “Who are we chasing?”  looking around the –surprisingly- empty hallway Wonshik tried to spot anyone, but they were alone.

“That Chanyeol guy went here, I saw him” scoffing, Wonshik shook his head “I bet you just saw a squirrel on crack and thought it was him” well, at least the describtion of the other was pretty accurate “Nope, too big for a squirrel” “You know what I keep asking myself?” “How we end up here?” Daehyun was surprised to see the other shaking his head at that, what else could he be wondering about “It´s how this place exists without anyone knowing, I mean just look around, who payed for it?” that was actually the last thing he would be thinking about as everything that happened from the day on he forgot to take his pills had been too weird and creepy for him to understand and for now he just planned on going along with whatever was going to happen. But at least with something the other got him, he had never really paid any attention to their surroundings.

Everything looked so expensive, even the corridor they were currently walking down was designed luxury enough to fit for a castle. There were paintings in gold all over the wall and the floor was shimmering in a mix of golden, brown and red tiles. The golden paintings that were drawn directly onto the walls seemed to be telling some kind of story, there was a group of what Daehyun guessed were knights and a crowd of weird looking people and nonhuman creatures that were surrounding a few kings of some sort that were sitting on thrones, surrounded by golden light. It kind of looked weird, there even were some animals within the crowd and some people were holding..wait, were that guns?!

“What the hell?!” now also Wonshik turned towards the picture on the wall “You know, I kind of already start to like this school, they even have a pretty awesome sense of humor” humming in agreement Daehyun began to observe the picture a bit more, he couldn´t get what, but something was wrong with it. “What is it?” Wonshik was able to sense the others discomfort and tried to cheer him up “Oh come on, this picture was probably just a gag from the students here, I mean, look at this, dogs, people with guns and here some weird green stones on the thrones. Haha, just look at the one in the middle here” blinking, Daehyun looked at the throne the other was pointing at “What about it?” he really couldn´t see anything odd or funny on it “Here, he wasn´t even able to affort a-..” he stopped when suddenly the wall began moving backwards before sliding away sideways to open up just enough to make room for a secret passageway, just after Wonshik had touched the green –light blue shimmering- stone on the wall.

Stunned, the two boys stared at the dark tunnel infront of them “Did I say I like this school, cuz now I want to correct myself…I FUCKING LOVE IT!” without any hesitation Wonshik stormed off into the darkness of the unknown, leaving Daehyun behind before he followed his soul with heavy steps. He hated darkness, but once again he had to do something that he would have never done if it wasn´t for that crazy guy that was claiming to be his soul. The only reason for him to follow was that he was scared of being alone in a place like this, why had his soul to be like that, not even caring about his fears for once “Wait up, you can´t leave me like that, YAH” following him into the darkness he heard the wall going back into its previous spot and now there was only one way to go…hopefully it would be an exit.

“WONSHIK!!!”


	4. The Headmaster

 

                                            

 

 

 

 

He didn´t know for how long they were already following the dark path in the tunnel, the dusty air was making it hard for Daehyun to breath but somehow Wonshik didn´t seemed to be affected by it at all, maybe because he was a soul? After all that happened Daehyun still couldn´t really understand what this whole soul topic had to do with him, why did he have a soul like Wonshik, how did that happen. His mother was normal, at least he thought so, so she couldn´t have been the reason for it, right? 

 

What if this was like one of those weird movies where the main character thinks that he is experiencing a lot of things but in the end he realizes that he is actually just crazy and living in a mental hospital. What if it was like that and his whole life was just in his imagination, what if those pills weren´t from his mothers friend, what if his mother wasn´t actually his mother but just a nurse, what if...

 

"Damn, could you stop thinking such crap for a minute, you aren´t crazy and this is really, deal with it." Wonshik was obviously pissed but there was another thing that made the other frown.

 

"Why is it that you can read my mind but I can´t read yours?"

 

"Simply, because I´m awesome and you are...well, just average"

 

"No, for real now, why is that?" sighing Wonshik stopped, causing Daehyun to bump into his back as he wasn´t able to see in the dark "To be honest..I don´t know, even if you might think that I know more about all of this then you..actually I don´t and that is why we are here I guess, to learn more about us."

 

Maybe he was right, this was a school after all and until now everyone in here was just as weird as them, at least they had souls as well. "I hope so.."

 

"Let´s just keep going, I think we are almost at the end"

 

"I hope there is an exit there" Daehyun mumbled, his hand reaching out to hold onto the others shirt, he didn´t wanted to get lost in here and he was just too tired to concentrate on the others steps anymore. 

 

Stopping again Wonshik startled Daehyun who yet again bumped into him "What is it?"

"Here is a wall.." Frowning, Daehyun leaned closer, he could feel how the other moved a bit and he was sure to hear how his hands were moving over the wall. "Found something~" "What is i- WOAhhh" falling foreward Daehyun found himself on his twins back, taking in a sharp breath as he tried looking up but got blinded by the bright light from the inside of the room.  "Where...is this a library?" slowly getting up he dusted his pants off before letting his eyes, that by now got adjusted to the light, roam over the shelves that were filled with all kinds of books. 

 

"This is awesome..." "It´s huge" smiling brightly Daehyun traced his fingers over the  leather on the backsides of a few books, they looked so old. "I feel like harry potter right now~ I just discovered the forbidden library hehe" "Aish..and you really wonder why you have no friends?" rolling his eyes, Wonshik turned around only to discover that the tunnel had vanished "Great..how to get back now?" "Let´s not think about that for now, I want to look around first." "But we are supposed to search for the headmaster" "Since when do you care about what we have to do?" "Really Daehyun, you have a completely wrong impression of me"

 

Deciding to part, the two of them split up, each going into the opposite direction of the other.  Letting his gaze wander Daehyun smiled, this was even better than everything he had ever seen, in here was the history of a world that he had yet to discover. At least he believed that this wasn´t the earth that he knew, not only because of the souls that seemed to have their own bodies, also the air in this place seemed different, somehow more fresh. Reaching a staircase he went up, now able to see even more of the rest of the library and it looked just like there was no end of it at all, at least he wasn´t able to spot the end of it. How did this "room" fit into the school, how big was the school in the first place?

 

There were so many new questions that came up, he wanted to know more about this place, to find out more about himself.  He just wanted more and this library seemed to have a lot of answers hidden inside it so he was going to have to find out by digging in the dark for now. Grabbing a few books he stuffed them into his school bag, he was going to read them later on, now he needed to find his soul.

 

"Wonshik???" shouting his name he looked around, trying to spot the other between all of those bookshelves. Finally, there he could spot some motions not too far from him. Jumping down the stairs he rushed over to where he had seen the movements "Wonshik why don´t you answe-...who are you?" looking at the person infront of him he frowned, he wasn´t his sould that was for sure but, who was it?

 

The boy didn´t look a lot older than him, he had brown  hair and chubby cheeks, a frown decorating his handsome face while he looked Daehyun up and down. Something that catched his eyes at ones was that he was wearing a dark uniform, it kind of looked like the uniform of the school that wasn´t that far from his own, what was it called again... It was a school for high intelligent people. 

 

"Who I am? Actually I should be the one asking you the same but fortunately I already know who you are Mr. Jung Daehyun" that left the adressed speechless, so he knew his name..but how? "Why do you know my name, who told you that?" "I am known for that, I know everyone in here thanks to my soul." his soul, right. Why didn´t he thought of that earlier, he couldn´t spot the others soul even though everyone in this school seemed to have one walking around them. "Where..where is it?" 

 

"My soul? Why should I tell you" shutting the book that the male had in his hands, he showed Daehyun a smug grin "I´m Yoo Youngjae by the way." Yoo Youngjae, why was that name so familiar "We have met before, I bet you can´t remember though" they had met..when, where, why didn´t he know about that anymore? "I was the best in my school, actually I was also the best in kindergarden but that isn´t that important" great, so he was a nerd "So...why are you on this school, I never saw you with a soul before" 

 

"Well, I didn´t know about my soul before as well" so the other knew about souls longer than he did, at least that information dawned on him. "What does your soul look like?" by now he knew that Wonshik seemed to be special so there had to be a main form for souls, were all of them animals? 

 

"You will see later when they start testing us, so in about one and a half hours" confused, Daehyun stared at the other "Didn´t the headmaster tell you yet?" "Uuuhm..we didn´t meat him yet" rolling his eyes Youngjae grabbed the others wrist and pulled him with him "Here, if you go this way then you will reach his office, but don´t tell anyone about this place. I don´t know how you found it but I don´t want it to be crowded, I actually enjoy the silence" all the while Daehyuns eyes were glued to the wall that the other had pointed to, how many secret passageways were in here?

 

 "Okay...WONSHIIIIIK" hearing footsteps coming closer he sighed, turning towards Youngjae again "So..how to open this one?" "That´s easy, just pull at this book" said, done. Pulling at the book that seemed to be out of massive wood and actually a part of the shelf Youngjae stepped back, watching how the wall was sliding aside. "Till later then" "I´m here, what is it?" hearing the others voice Youngjae turned around to face the strang-..wait, looking back and forth from Daehyun to Wonshik his eyes widened "Is..is that your soul?"

 

"Yah, don´t call me that, I´m a person as well" "Oh my god...this is awesome, I´m loking foreward to have classes with you guys, better make sure to do well during the test" "What test?" Wonshik asked, still clueless about all the things they had talked about. "Uuhm the headmaster will tell us I guess" "You two better get going now or else you will be in trouble, believe me"

Taking Wonshiks hand Daehyun pulled him over to the new tunnel before waving at Youngjae "Bye~" hopefully they would meet him again, he seemed to know something about Wonshik, at least he knew more than the others. Walking through the darkness again Daehyun heard a sigh, pressing the others hand lightly he continued going "What is it Shikkie?"

 

"First of all, it´s nothing and second, don´t you EVER call me that again" "Aigo, why are you always that grumpy?" "I have my reasons..so where is the exit now?" good question, they were already walking for at least ten minutes now, there had to be some kind of way out, Youngjae wouldn´t lie to him, or would he? 

 

There, he could feel the air brush against his face lightly, a small wind going through the tunnel "Where did that come from?" he knew it would lead them to the exit so he followed the feeling, closing his eyes while he took step by step, he wasn´t able to see anything in the darkness anyways and like this he felt like he could concentrate more. Stretching his hands out infront of him he slowed down a bit, it sounded like the echo of his steps got thrown back at him so there had to be a wall infront of them and that meant, the way out was there as well. 

 

"We are almost there, just a few steps more" "Finally, the dust in here is killing me" feeling the rough stone of the wall against his palms Daehyun grinned in victory "okay, let´s get out of here" letting his hands glide over the wall he searched for some kind of uneaven spot but he couldn´t find it. 

 

"How long are you going to take?" shifting on his feet Wonshik whined, for once not sounding like the tough guy that he thought of being. "I can´t find the..the thing..to open the do-" *klick* watching how the wall went down into the ground infront of them he frowned, he didn´t even touch the wall while he had talked so what happened? 

 

Turning to check on Wonshik he looked into a similar confused face until both of them glanced down, he was standing on a stone that seemed to have gotten pressed down by his weight, so that was the mechanism for this passageway. 

"Let´s hurry up, we are probably late" stepping out he shielded his eyes, damn that sun and its brightness. "Not our fault, we never asked to get taken here" he had a point with that but still, they had to get going now. Walking over to Daehyun, Wonshik glanced back at the wall that went back into its previous spot, closing the tunnel again. "okay..left or right?" "Uuuhm let´s just go..left" nodding softly they both headed down the hallway, passing a few windows but as they were in a hurry they didn´t bother to look out. 

 

Finally, there it was. A big red door, that had to be the one leading to the headmaster. Stepping inside Daehyun looked around, this room was probably at least three or four times bigger than the one in his "previous" school but that wasn´t really surprising anymore, everything in this place seemed to be XXL. 

 

"So where is that guy now, I really can´t wait to kick his ass for all of this"

 

"Wonshik...maybe he is going to apologize"

 

"As if, it´s probably a fat ass guy that is bathing in money in his free time and during work he does nothing but torture kids"

"So that is what you think of me,huh?" turning their heads they saw a tall, handsome looking male (yeah, sorry Wonshik but he isn´t fat at all) stepping out from behind a shelf, taking a few steps closer until he stopped and looked the two males up and down "What the..."

 

"Don´t tell me this guy had no clue about me as well" okay so this was awkward, if even the headmaster, the person that had called for them, didn´t know that Daehyuns soul was looking like his twin. 

 

"I may have sent Chanyeol to bring you to this school but that doesn´t mean, that I had any informations about your soul."

 

"How come you didn´t?" 

 

"The soul is something complicated, it´s not like everyones soul is the same, they are all different and can be hidden from others if the owner has no clue about it, like in your case and not only that. A soul is somehow a part of the person itself but still, it can have it´s own will, thoughts and life. Depending on the strenght or bound of the owner and soul it has the possibility to walk around free in a small radius but the stronger the bound the bigger the radius will be." that explained how Wonshik was able to do so many things that Daehyun had never done before while he wasn´t aware of his partner, but how could theire bound have been so strong if he was clueless about the whole thing back then? 

 

"I could explain further but I leave that part to your teacher, for now I will give you your room and a few other important informations, you may sit down for that." at least they would get a room now, what else was there to know?

 

"So, your room will be 587, here is the key" holding it up he glanced from Wonshik to Daehyun, not really sure who was the soul or the owner. Taking the key Daehyun stuffed it into his school bag and looked back up at the elder male "So, once you brought your stuff into your room please wear the uniform that is placed on your bed and go to the courtyard, you will find a big field there were all the new students will be gathering. When everyone arrived we will start the selection, I will explain everything there so don´t think too much about it yet."

 

"Selection?"

 

"Yes, it´s a way to find out about your strenght and..in what class we will set you up, for now just get to know your roommate and relax, at 12:30am the selection will begin so try to be there on time"

 

Getting up Daehyun bowed politely while Wonshik just gave the elder a short nod and turned around to go back to the door "Oooh uuhm and how to get to our room?" 

 

"Chanyeol didn´t tell you?" scoffing, Wonshik turned back to look at the headmaster "That shithead didn´t tell us anything, he just disappeared once we arrived in the school" "Aish, I really should talk about him, he easily forgets about the students that he has to take care of" at least the other students were nice enough to help them or else they would have been still lost. "So..about our room.."

 

Taking out a sheet from a folder the elder male gave it to Daehyun "It´s an individual map, it shows you where you have to go and memorizes the ways you have already token, that way you will be able to find back to the places you visited and can find your classes etc., no one else can see your ways on those maps, so if you take the map of someone else it will still only show your token steps." another reason why this place was awesome, he really felt like he was in a school for wizards. 

 

"Thank you headmaster-sshi..."

 

"My name is Choi Siwon, just call me Mr Choi" nodding his head Daehyun smiled and went to the door, bowing one last time before stepping out, Wonshik following close behind and kicking the door shut.

 

"This year sure will be interesting for you and me Jung Daehyun..." the headmaster muttered under his breath before turning around with his chair and once again disappearing into thin air.


	5. It Has Begun

                                             

 

Following the describtion of the headmaster the two finally made it through to the dorms, their gazes locked on the different numbers on the doors while they were searching for theirs. One thing sure was going to help them find their room later on because unlike other dorms, here every door looked different. It weren´t just small differences, there were doors made out of massive wood and others looking more colourful, painted differently, almost like the students had been the ones designing them.

  
"This one looks cool, it looks like it´s on fire" Wonshik pointed out while looking at a door that was mainly painted in red. "Yeah, but it doesn´t have our number on it" Daehyun wasn´t walking anymore, it was almost like he was running, well, jogging. "Okay, we are close" passing the last five doors he finally stopped, his eyes running over the door that would be his...and the other student that was going to stay here together with him.

  
"Mmmh...not bad also" resting his arm on Daehyuns shoulders Wonshik grinned, he clearly liked the modern design of the door, it was plain black with a light white shimmer in the middle of it. Taking a deep breath Daehyun reached his hand out and hesitantly pushed the handle down before stepping foreward. 

  
The room was pretty dark, and that wasn´t because the light wasn´t on, in fact it was but it was just a dim one, barely brightening the room at all.  Walking inside Daehyuns gaze first fell onto the desk infront of him, it seemed to be made out of massive wood that just got painted black, just like most of the furniture inside of the room seemed to be. From what he could see so far there were two floors, on the first floor, (that he was apparently on) there were a bed, a desk with a lamp on it, a chair and a pretty huge black wood closet that in his opinion looked way too small to fit all the clothings of him and the other guy that he would be sharing the room with but apparently he had nothing, he never got the time to pack a bag with his belongings so he just had to hope that he wouldn´t have to run around in the uniform that he was wearing at the moment for the whole time that he was going to spend here.  The closet was pretty simple, there was a door where they could store all their uniforms and two drawers underneath for underwear, socks, and..other stuff.

  
The bed, that was standing against the wall on the right side from the door was, even though it was for one person, still long and big enough for Daehyun and Wonshik if they had to sha-..wait, did Wonshik even need such a thing like a bed?

"Wonshik...do you even sleep sometimes?" looking over at his soul Daehyun raised his brows at the playful grin that was displayed on his twins face "Of course, I do sleep all the time, like, right now I am sleepwalking, can´t you tell?" rolling his eyes Daehyun hit the others shoulder lightly, still surprised that it was actually possible, that he was able to hit his soul "Okay okay, nope I don´t sleep...don´t you think it would be weird, a sleeping soul...seriously"

  
Daehyun still wondered what would happen though if his soul would fall asleep, would he die..or fall into coma maybe? Turning his attention back to the room he tried to find out what would be his bed, if he was going to share this place then there had to be a second bed as well, but where? Walking past the desk he followed the small corridor towards yet another door, opening it it revealed a living room that was a bit bigger than the previous room. Weird enough that their bedroom was the first room to step into but who was he to complain, he was glad that they had a place to sleep at all and the livingroom was a big bonus.  

  
It was just like the rest of the dorm, the walls were painted black but the furniture in this room was white, a long white couch was the center of the room, a table standing infront of it and on the wall there was a "OMG check out that big flat screen...damn, this school really is awesome." seriously, where did the school get all that money from?! 

  
"Yeah..it really loo-" "Daehyun, the kitchen, come here" rushing over to the other Daehyun was stunned, it wasn´t a small kitchen like most of the student dorms had it, nope, it was fitting to the rest of the rooms and furniture, not only the dark aspect but the way too luxury inventar. "Still..where is the second bedroom?" "Why do you care about that so much?" "Because I need a place to sleep...?!"

  
Shrugging, Wonshik walked towards the fridge, taking a peek inside he frowned "What, is it empty?" "Well duh, or else I would have already taken something out of it" turning his back towards the still sulking soul/male Daehyun went over to the door to his right, maybe he would have luck this time. Opening the door he stepped into the room before searching for the light switch on the wall. Turning on the lights he smiled "I´ve found the bathroom Wonshik~" 

  
Getting no response he walked further inside and started inspecting the bathtube, it was a big grey one, at least big enough for two people..if not four. "I think it has a whirlpool function, awesome..." the rest of the bathroom was rather small against the tube, there was only one sink a simple black toilet and a shower with a white curtain.

  
Somehow everything in this place was dark, but every door had been different, did it mean that also the other dorms were different? Hearing a door opening followed by voices Daehyun peeked out of the door, trying to make out what was happening out there. There stood a guy, maybe a few years older than Daehyun, who was talking to Wonshik, who was answering in way that wasn´t talking anymore but yelling. 

  
Stepping out of the bathroom Daehyun walked over to the two of them "What is going on?" 

  
"Is that your soul?" the stranger asked with a deep but monoton voice, not even once looking over at Daehyun while speaking 

"What I am, do you have a problem with that?" Wonshik responded, his look darkening while he glared at the other male "Uuhm..I really don´t want to bother you but..what is the problem here?" Daehyun spoke softly, afraid to anger the other who probably was their roommate. It wasn´t his deep voice or expressionless face that startled him but...the darkness that seemed to radiate above him, was that his soul?.

  
Still not once wasting even only a glance at Daehyun the other turned around again and started to walk out of the living room towards their shared one "hurry up..it´s beginning" with that he walked out of the door and slammed it shut, leaving back a speechless Daehyun and fuming Wonshik.

"Oh, I´m so going to kick his ass"

"What was going on between the two of you?"

"Don´t ask."

Why was no one telling him, what could the other have said to make Wonshik that angry...well, it wasn´t really hard to annoy him so maybe it wasn´t really that much of a problem at all. 

 ** _To all the new students, please gather in the gym. I repeat, all new students please gather in the gym._**  

"Where did that voice come from?" "I don´t know but let´s go there now, I don´t want to get into troubles" rolling his eyes Wonshik followed his twin out of their room, they had to get to the gym, but how were they supposed to find it?

  
Fortunately for them, the other students that were rushing down the corridor all seemed to be more informed then them as they wre all heading into the same direction. "Let´s just follow them, maybe they can lead us the way" "Woah, tell me more about your wisdom, oh great Daehyun" "Wonshik..stop it now, let´s just go" making sure to stay close to the students infront of them, they turned around three corners before going downstairs and only one corridor to the left they already saw the wide opened doors of the gym. 

  
Once they stepped inside they were once again speechless, not only about the amount of ne students (there were at least 500) but also about the ridicolously huge hall that not only fitted them all but left at least enough space for thousand more students. "This all makes me feel like an ant..." deciding not to comment this one, even though Wonshik felt a snappy remark itching in his throat he simply ignored it and pulled Daehyun with him to the central part of the hall where most of the students were gathering. "Can you spot anyone familiar?" "Who do we even know?" "Aish..Wonshik did you even take notice of everyone we met?" "Nope." "Okay..there would be..uuhm that Chanyeol guy, the guy named Jongup and his soul and..the weird one from the library, I guess his name was Youngjae and the headmaster" "Aren´t you missing one?" thinking for a bit Daehyun furrowed his brows, who was his soul speaking of now? "Yong-fucking-guk?" "Who is tha-..ooh is that the name of our roommate?" "Exactly, let´s just call him dumbass though, fits him the best~" 

  
Sighing Daehyun shook his head while moving through the crowd, there really was nothing that he could do to teach his soul any manners so he decided to just try to get what was going on here. "Uuhm, excuse me please..could you tell me what is going on here?" he asked the person beside him, a girl with long bright pink hair and an adorable smile on her face, at least she looked kind enough to help him. "Of course~ we are all here because the headmaster is going to announce the rules for this years selection game. But I don´t want to tell you too much, you will find out what it means in a few minutes anyways, just one reminder though, keep your soul close to you." 

  
What the hell was all the fuss about, all the students in here seemed either excited or just as nervous as him, but somehow he had a feeling that it wasn´t because they were clueless about what was to happen but because they knew exactly what was coming. 

  
"May I have your attention please?!" 

  
Looking through the rows of heads Daehyun was able to get a glimpse of the person who was talking, it was the headmaster that Wonshik and him had met not too long ago, so it was going to get serious now. 

  
"As you may..or may not know, we are going to have a little test now that will decide about what class you are going to attend to from then on. Of course I don´t expect the impossible from you so...do your best and we will see how far it will bring you." taking a deep breath the elder male let his gaze wander over the crowd that was surrounding him. "I´ll explain the rules now." 

  
Now getting curious Wonshik leaned foreward, his head resting on Daehyuns shoulder "he looks even more stupid from that position" he really couldn´t stop his mouth, could he?

  
"The rules are pretty simple, after I´m done here you will all take a position in the hall, just randomly and I will make sure no one is able to get out of the hall from then on. The goal of all of you is to beat your classmates with your abillities, meaning that all of you compete against each other. And by beating your classmates I mean, kill them." hearing this, Daehyuns eyes widened in shock. He looked around, expecting to see the other students just as shocked but...they all seemed not to be affected by those words at all, as If they already knew abou-...wait, they had known about it from the start?! Seeing a few smirks plastered on some students faces he felt panic rising inside of him, he had never even managed to survive in computergames for longer than 2 minutes and this was real life!

"Of course you can´t just do this alone,  you have to work together with your soul...blah blah blah blah blah" Daehyun wasn´t even listening anymore, his head was ringing in panic, his body trembling and his heart felt lke it was going to burst through his chest any second. "W-we will die..I don´t want to die" "You won´t die, stupid!" flinching he glanced at his twin "B-but he said.." "He said we have to work together and I won´t let anyone kill you so chillax" gnawing on his bottom lip Daehyun looked down "B-but.." "No buts anymore, you won´t die, now shut up and move, everyone is already getting ready." Damn he was right, he really had missed the rest of the speech, what if there had been more rules than just the killing? 

  
"Get ready, it wil start in 3...."

Feeling the ground underneath them shake he yelped, fearing that it was an earthquake, but it was even worse than that...

"2...."

...different sized rocks started to grow, each of them big enough to hide behind them and that was just what he was planing to do...

"1....START!"

getting pushed down by Wonshik Daehyun fell face flat onto the ground, just in time to dodge whatever had been shot at him

 

 

To bE ConTinueD


	6. Class A

                                            

 

 

Daehyun winced once his body hit the ground, what the hell had it been that had been shooting right into his direction just a few seconds ago? Looking up his eyes widened as he took in a sight that he would have never imagined to see. There, only a few feet away from him was a guy, lying on the floor with a raging Wonshik straddling him and holding up something that looked like...oh my god was that a dagger?! 

  
Staring in disbelief he quickly got up and rushed over to the two fighting males on the ground, then he noticed it, the struggling guy underneath his soul had no eyes, okay, that wasn´t really true, he did have eyes but they weren´t normal, they were pitch black. "W-Wonshik, what are you doing?!" 

  
"Saving your life?!" hearing a growl from the stradled  male Wonshik frowned "Shut up already" looking down his frown only grew more as, instead of seeing a defeaded expression he saw nothing but a big smirk "You saved no one with this, believe me" 

  
Why was this guy this confident in a situation like this, he was the one that couldn´t move or...did they miss something? "Where...is your owner?" loud laughter filled the air, leaving Daehyun and Wonshik startled "Oh, you really think I´m a soul, pathetic" wait, if this guy wasn´t a soul then...

  
"Uaaaahhhh-" Daehyun had no clue what hit him when he suddenly got pulled off his feet and thrown through the air, his arms flailing around in a weak attempt to hold onto something, anything that would prevent him from crashing onto the ground. Just then he noticed that he wasn´t just flying backwards, no, he was getting sucked up into the air, a hurricane having him in it´s tight grip before he got spit out by it and slammed down on a rock. He gasped for air, his back burning from the force that had knocked the oxygen out of his lungs the moment he collided with the stony ground. 

  
Lying there helplessly like a turtle that had been turned onto his back he tried to get up. In the end turning to the side to roll onto his stomach he  pushed himself into a kneeling position before, with wobbly legs, he stood. What the hell had it been that had catapulted him up here?   
"Your soul is strong but you look like a weakling, laughable, really" hearing footsteps coming closer to him Daehyun took a step backwards "Just like I´ve thought, a coward as well" all these words were hitting him like fists, it felt just like before. Images of the nights he had spent locked up in his locker after getting beaten up by his classmates flashed up, their insults, punches and yells invading his body yet again. He shouldn´t run away, he knew he had to fight, this was about his life, this were the rules of this school...but, how was he supposed to change from one second to the next one, he wasn´t one of those heroes from his books, he was just Daehyun.

  
"D-don´t..please" stepping further back he gasped in surprise as he almost slipped, it was the end of the rock, he was standing at the edge of the cliff already, no way to escape anymore. Glancing down his heart started beating faster, how come this was so high, this had to be at least 10 meters high. "Begging already, you really are a lame excuse of a soulkeeper" taking a step foreward Daehyun desperately tried to search for a way to get away, to slip past the other or at least to find a safe passage to climb down, but there was none. "What is it, you want to go down? Well, I´m a kind person so...I´ll help you" before Daehyun could progress what was happening he already saw the other pointing his finger at him and within seconds he felt air pushing him backwards, knocking him off his feet again but instead of making him fly up once more he fell, down, fast, his hand outstretched as if he wanted to grab the other but it was too late. 

  
While he fell it was like the time was slowing down, he looked around, for the first time noticing that he wasn´t the only one in a situation like this, he wasn´t the only one fighting. How did he not notice the pained cries of the other students, the desperate shouting for help or the horrible scenes that played around him. Numerous bodies were lying motionless on the ground, most of them in their own pool of blood while others seemed to have died from something else than a fleshwound. 

  
He didn´t want to end up like them, he was too young, he had done nothing in his life that he could be really proud of, he had made no friends in his past, there were so many thing that he wanted to change...was he really never going to get the opportunity to do so?

_You are going to die the moment your body hits the ground_

"I don´t want to..."

_Your life will be over just like that_

"I don´t want to die..."

_No one will care if you disappear like that_

"Not like this..."

_Do you really want to live though, your life was meaningless so far, why should it change?_

"I would take my lifeinto my own hands..I would start new.."

_Do you really think you want another chance?_

"Yes..."

_Tell me exactly, what do you want?_

"I want to live"

_Then so be it_

 

Not still understanding what was happening he felt his body moving on its own, making a turn in the air so that he was looking right at the ground that he was falling to. He had almost reached the floor when suddenly his arms raised so that they were aiming foreward as if he was going to break his fall with them. It probably was a totally normal reaction but he didn´t wanted to see it happening, he didn´t wanted to know how it would look like, if it was going to hurt, if his bones were going to splinter from the impact, he just wanted it to be over already, nothing more. Closing his eyes tightly he held his breath, his arms still outstretched and then he felt it.

Instead of feeling the hard wooden floor of the gym underneath his hands there was something else, something..it wasn´t really describeable, but whatever it had been, it had puffered his fall so that when he finally reached the ground with his whole body he barely felt pain. Opening his eyes in surprise/shock, he looked around, there was nothing that could have stopped his fall, nothing at all. 

Just as he had made sure that he as really still alive his gaze went back up to the cliff that he had just been falling from a few seconds ago. There stood the guy, the soul, but instead of looking down at him he/it seemed to back off from yet another male, a dark aura was radiating around him, engulfing the soul before it just disappeared all of a sudden and then something happened that Daehyun didn´t expect at all.

The soul turned, walking closer to the cliff before it jumped. Daehyun stared, waiting for it to use its powers, to just fly away or to do something else but no, it just fell and fell and...

*splash*

Screaming in horror Daehyun looked at the mess infront of him, a dark grey poodle of liquid spreading on the ground until slowly disappearing like it got soaked in by the ground, but there was no stain left, it just disappeared.

Was this what happened to souls when they died, was it really gone? But what had it been that had caused this, it had looked like suicide, but why would the other just throw himself down, it made no sense at all. The guy had been so selfconsious, he had talked like he was the strongest, like no one would have a chance against him and still, he had clearly see him jump down on his own. 

But wait, there had been that darkness flowing around him before he had ended his life, it must have been the cause for it.

Getting back to his feet Daehyun looked around, by now it had become a lot quiter, countless bodies were lying on the ground that was painted a dark red. He was in danger, even though it was quiet, almost silent there still could be a student or soul hiding everywhere, wanting to rip his heart out of his chest. For now all he could think of was one thing, finding Wonshik. 

Running over to the next rock he quickly pressed his body against it, making sure that no one could see him from this position. Glancing back he let out a relieved sigh as he asn´t able to spot anyone, wherever that dark aura had vanished to, hopefully it wouldn´t reach him. Shifting closer to his left he peeked around the corner, it seemed to be safe to go there. 

 **"One more has to go"**  the voice of the headmaster roared through the dead silent gym, sending a shiver down the terrified males back. How could he have believed that the headmaster was a nice guy, Wonshik had been right from the very start and now he was gone. What if Wonshik was dead, how would he know, what would he do? He couldn´t even imagine a life without the other now, no matter how mean he was from time to time, he still was his soul, his brother. 

_'Daehyun'_

Gasping, Daehyun turned around, but there was no one, had he just imagined to hear Wonshiks voice or...

_'Stupid, did you forget that I can communicate ith you this way?'_

He had indeed forgotten about it, probably due to the shock and the...wait, if the other as able to do this then why did he not contact him earlier? 

_'Yeah right, now it´s my fault or what?'_

~No, it´s just that...why didn´t you talk to me earlier?~ 

'Sorry, had been busy getting rid of that annoying guy'

~Where are you now?~

'Well, I can see you from here...I´m behind you on the rock on your left.'

Turning to look into the direction that the other had pointed out Daehyun looked up, trying to find his soul up there. Finally getting a glimpse of him he let out a reliefed sigh, seemed like he was alright at least. Checking if someone as near Daehyun dashed, trying to reach the rock that Wonshik was hiding on but got stopped as he heard something heavy coming his way. Turning around again he nearly screamed as he stared at the giant moving thing that looked awefully much like a rockmonster. 

"Are they kidding me...what the hell" now all the smashed bodies on the floor were starting to make sense at least, that thing must have just walked over the 'helpless' students, crushing their bones easily. Running faster he made a turn, not wanting to lead the monster over to his soul, wait, it had to be a soul as well, right? There had to be a way to defeat it, but how, what was he going to do now?

Glancing at the floor his eyes widened as he noticed the dark shadow that was slowly becoming more and more visible around him, signaling that the rockmonsters foot was racing down, ready to crush him just like its previous victims. Throwing himself down to his left he quickly made a roll, avoiding the sudden death that would have ripped him out of this life if he wouldn´t have reacted seconds ago. 

Just as the monster moved itself around to try it again he heard a loud scream before the headmasters voice filled the hall again.

**Congratulations, everyone that is still alive will be part of our Class A, you can be proud of yourself...**

Still staring up at the giantic rock that was hovering over him Daehyun let out a shaky sigh, he survived, he was safe, so was Wonshik...but what reason did he have to be happy, so many students were dead, killed by those who he was going to share a class with, a class of murders, that was the Class A.

Suddenly the appearance of the monster infront of him changed until a beautiful girl stood infront of him, a smirk on her face she looked him up and down with her dark brown eyes, holding a doll in her hand that looked a lot like the rockmonster that she had just been a few seconds ago she turned around and walked towards the entrance of the gym, her shoes making squelching sounds everytime she set her feet to the ground. Her shoes and long socks were soaked in blood but she didn´t seem to care at all, she just continued walking as if nothing was wrong.

Feeling something touching his shoulder he flinched away and slapped the hand away that had been about to squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"Dude, chill..." looking into the worried face of his soul Daehyuns body calmed a bit before he started to tremble, exhaustion kicking in "W-Wonshik" slowly his mind started to shut down, all of this had been too much for him to handle, he didn´t even hear the headmasters voice anymore that was still going on about what was going to happen next, all that he noticed was the panicked look that Wonshik wore once he fell back to the ground.

"Daehyu-..."

"Dae-..."

 

It was nothing but a faint sound anymore, not worth bothering as he started to sink deeper and deeper into the darkness....


	7. New Friends

                                              

 

The moment Daehyun woke up the first thing he noticed was, that his head hurt like hell. Slowly sitting up he frowned, it was dark around him but from the feeling of soft fabric underneath him he figured that he must be lying in his bed. Blinking a few times he tried to get used to the darkness that was surrounding him and as soon as he was able to make out a small table beside his bed one thing was for sure, he wasn´t in 'his room' at home but in the one he was sharing with that other student named Yongguk. Peeking over the edge of his bed he tried to look down, wanting to check if the other guy was sleeping as well, seeing no one he sighed, maybe it wasn´t that late and he just wasn´t sleeping yet.

 

Getting up Daehyun carefully went down the small staircase and walked through the corridor and towards the door that lead into the living room. As soon as he opened the door he whimpered as the sudden brightness hurt his eyes and he quickly squinted them so that they could get used to the light in the room.

 

What he saw there left him speechless, his soul, Wonshik, was 'lying' on the couch, struggling as he tried to get up but being held down by a pillow that was being pressed onto his chest. Beside him sat Yongguk, the males gaze directed at the screen infront of him, not even once glancing at the struggling male that was all but cursing him under his breath, obviously upset that the other student was able to keep him down without seeming to be strained at all.

 

„I swear I´m going to kick your damn ass!“ not even glancing at the cursing male beside him the other student stayed totallycalm „Negative, you won´t even be able to lift your foot before I would have defeated you“ again, that deep monoton voice that reminded Daehyun of a robot.

 

„Uuuhm“ Daehyun was about to start a conversation, to try sorting things out but the other male beat him in that „Soup is on the table, your soul cooked for you“ a bit surprised at that Daehyuns gaze went over to the still struggling male „You can cook?“ as if it was an insult Wonshik glared at him „I´m not as useless as you are“ ignoring that comment Daehyun slowly walked over to the table and just like Yongguk had said, there was a plate with soup for him standing on it.

 

„Thank you“ smiling at the cursing male he sat down, clapping his hands together in a silent prayer before starting to eat. It wasn´t as bad as he had imagined it to be, in fact, it was pretty delicious. Although the soup was cold already, he had been too lazy to warm it up, it still had an amazing taste, his soul really seemed to know what he liked, but of course it was a part of him after all.

 

Just as he was finishing his soup images of the earlier event rushed back into his head, it was almost bringing the food up again but he managed to force it down once more. „The..the students from earlier...did the-“ „They are still alive“ Daehyun was slightly taken back at that, he had clearly seen their corpses, the dying souls, he was sure it didn´t just happen in his imagination.

 

„There was a spell on the gym, none of the students really died“ „A spell?“ it sounded so weird, like a lame excuse but after all that had happened nothing seemed impossible anymore, at least it meant that the others were still alive, that were great news..somehow.

But something was still bothering, the fact that even though they were still alive, they had felt how it was like to die. He still remembered the sharp pain as his body had hit the ground, the way his lungs had burned on the way down as he was falling from the cliff, the panic that surged through his veins at the sight of the rockmonster. All of that had been real and at the same time so unreal, it was hard to accept such a thing and just live with it.

 

„So...are you uuhm“ „We will attent the same class“ the robot-like voice said, there was nothing more to say, it all explained pretty much everything to Daehyun. Yongguk was a killer, just like the other students that he would have to spend his time with. He was only in Class A out of luck, a pretty bad luck but that didn´t change the fact that he was in it. „At what ti-“ „Class will start at 8am, the classroom number is 00A , you will be able to reach the class if you take the next turn from our room left and go two stairs up, then go all the way to the end of the hallway, you will find the room then.“ Yongguk said, not once looking up from the screen.

 

He didn´t really leave much opportunities for open questions so Daehyun just went with it, nodding slowly while eying the elder once more. Wait, he wasn´t wearing the same clothes like 'earlier', was this the uniform for this school, but why was he wearing it right now if he was going to be-...wait how late was it actually?

 

Looking at the clock that was hanging over the fridge he gasped, it was 7:37am already, well, probably AM because the other was sitting there, ready to go to class. Getting up the younger rushed over to the sink, hastly washing the dishes before running back into their shared bedroom and getting his own uniform out of the wardrobe. Making his way to the bathroom he took care of his bladder before taking a quick shower and changing into the new clothes. Stepping out again he glanced at the now empty couch before his gaze went up to the clock once more 7:49am, he had to hurry if he wanted to make it on time now, after all he needed to find the classroom for the first time.

 

„Wonshik?“ he couldn´t believe his soul had left him behind, seriously, that was just not right. Stomping through the corridor he looked up once he saw the familiar pair of shoes infront of him „There you are...how come you are this slow, Dumbguk already left.“ „Sorry but you could have woken me up earlier as well“ shrugging Wonshik took his twins hand and pulled him out of their dorm and towards the stairs. The hallways were full of students, a sign that the elder must have been right about what he had told him about the spell as he could recognize some of the faces.

 

Rushing up the stairs they soon reached the right floor and ran down the corridor to the last door. Knocking softly he pulled it open and glanced inside, strangely it looked like any other classroom, sure, it was a tad bit different but the basic was the same. There were rows of desks, slightly bigger than those in his old school but, they were still just desks.

 

The students were already sitting on their seats, looking either irritated or annoyed by Daehyuns late arrival. Glancing towards the front desk he gulped as piercing eyes stared at him, the teacher obviously wasn´t pleased by someone coming late. Bowing Daehyun was about to step inside but Wonshik went in first, not even bothering to bow while he walked towards the last row and took one of the three empty seats by the window.

 

„I..I´m sorry for coming late..it won´t happen again“ bowing yet again he then closed the door and quickly went over to his soul, sitting down beside him. „You should have apologized as well...“ „Why, it´s not my fault that we were late and if he doesn´t accept it, I don´t even care“ shrugging he leaned back before placing his feet onto the desk infront of him, only causing the anger in the teacher to boil up even more.

 

„Get your feet of the des-“

 

„No.“ came the simple reply from Wonshik, he didn´t even seemed a tad bit worried about what the teacher could do and to Daehyuns surprise the man just groaned in frustration and turned back to the board, writing down his name.

 

„So, just like I´ve said before those two interrupted me, my name is Kim Ki-“

Just as he was about to finish the door burst open yet again and another student walked in, his soul, a dog, rushing in beside him. Blindly ignoring the teacher he looked around the class and his face lid up once he saw Daehyun, a bright smile forming on his lips. „Hey~“ waving his hand happily he rushed to the back of the class and immediately sat down beside Daehyun, his soul sitting on the ground beside him. „So you managed to get into the A class as well, so cool“

 

„Ssup Jongup“ Wonshik greeted, showing him the peace sign while grinning back.

 

Hearing the door slamming shut the three of them looked back to the front, seeing a by now fuming teacher speedwalking towards the chalkboard.

 

„MY NAME IS KIM KIBUM AND I WILL BE YOUR TEACHER FOR THIS CLASS“ he shouted, his head red while he sat down.  

 


	8. What Are You?

                                             

 

Daehyun couldn´t deny the fact that the teacher looked totally hilarious like that, with his face all red and his body trembling with anger. Maybe Wonshiks and Jongups behaviour was rubbing off onto him because he suddenly couldn´t stop his laughter.

 

„That´s it, I quit!!“ storming out of the classroom Kibum didn´t even bother taking his bag with him and under normal circumstances Daehyun would have probably stopped the teacher and begged for forgiveness, but this obviously weren´t normal circumstances. The second the door closed behind the teacher one of the students jumped up, „Free time~“ he cheered before skipping towards the three late comers. While the other students decided that this was the perfect time to start chatting, the student took a seat on Jongups desk.

 

„Hi, I´m Himchan and you?“ he asked while looking at the three of them with a wide grin spread on his handsome face. „I´m Jongup and this is my soul, Sun“ Jongup said while pointing at his soul/dog that was still sitting beside him, looking up at the stranger who had just introduced himself.

 

„Uhhm I´m Daehyun and thi-“

 

„I´m Wonshik“

 

Looking from Daehyun to Wonshik Himchan titled his head, trying to figure out what was going on. „Are you guys..twins? Where are your souls?“ grinning Jongup shook his head „It´s hard to believe, but that Wonshik guy is actually Daehyuns soul“ obviously surprised, Himchan eyed them again, trying to find anything different between those two so he could separate and tell who was the soul.

 

„How is that possible..a soul that looks like its owner?“ shrugging, Wonshik glared at the student infront of him who had turned around once he had noticed what they were talking about.

 

„Are you really a soul?“ seemingly annoyed Wonshik leaned foreward and flicked the boys forehead „Yes I am and now shut up, I don´t want to hear that question again“

 

„Oooh, sorry..I´m Junhong by the way.“ the boy looked cute, he had this baby like face, white hair and an also white haired babydoll in his hand that was wearing a blue dress. Daehyun wondered why a boy his age would still carry around a doll but the girl from the day before also had a plushie with her..the rock monster, that thing that had been the cause of so many deaths.

 

„Nice to meet you Junhong, where is your soul?“ raising his brows in pure amusement he held up his doll „Right here, I guess you have never heard of my kind before as you don´t seem to know the meaning of my souls appearance.“ he mumbled while glancing at Daehyun.

 

„Okay so, Jongup has a dog as sou-“

 

„Yah, I´m no dog“

 

Simply ignoring the souls statement Wonshik continued „That annoying kiddo here has a doll, Daehyun has me and you, Himchan?“ now everyones eyes were directed at Himchan, a smug grin on his lips while he stared back at the others.

 

Slipping his hand into his uniform he pulled out his necklace, showing it to them. The necklace was decorated with something that looked a lot like bones, Daehyun didn´t know what kind of bones but before he could ask anything another, familiar voice spoke up. „He is what I like to call an anthropophagus“

 

„Oh god, there comes the nerd, what does that anthropopo..thing..mean?“

 

„Anthropophagus is another word for what you would call a zombie, man eater, undead..whatever you like“ Youngjae explained while stepping beside Himchan, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

„Wait so..like a Wendigo?“ scoffing, Himchan shook his head, „I have nothing to do with that kind of creature, indeed my great grandfather was a Wendigo but I´m not, I´m more like, the soft version of that kind. Just an undead person that loves to eat human flesh~“

 

„So like..an undead canibal?“ Junhong asked slowly, not sure if the other would accept that. „Yeah, kinda, but don´t you miss out the part how handsome and sexy I am while 'zombies' are known to be ugly as hell.“

 

Daehyun really didn´t know what to think of that, he was going into a class with a cannibal, someone who would eat him alive if he felt hungry enough.

 

„So, I could stab you with a knife and you would still be running around like nothing happened?“

 

„That´s right“ Himchan replied, looking proud of himself 

 

„Wooah, that´s so cool“ Junhong said while shifting closer to Himchan, a bright smile on his lips and an excited glint in his eyes. „Let´s be friends, kay?“

 

Daehyun was trying his best to distract himself from the conversation of the others, glancing back at Wonshik he sighed, it seemed like his soul was talking to Jongup but he wasn´t too sure if he wanted to bother them with his presence right now. Turning his gaze back to the front of the class he looked around, stopping at the second table in the front, there he was, Yongguk. It was funny to see but somehow it seemed like the desks around his roommate were pulled further away as if the other students wanted to keep as much space between them as possible. Where they scared of Yongguk or what was the reason for it, maybe he had done something to upset them and this was their kind of bullying him.

 

„Yongguk-sshi“ he called out, waving at the elder to come over to them once he had turned his head to look at the shouting male. Suddenly the whole classroom turned silent, well, not exactly the whole classroom.

 

„You really ate it, damn that´s gross“ Junhong mumbled, frowning for the first time since he had started talking to Himchan. „I mean..why did you do it?“ now noticing for the first time how silent it had become, the doll holding boy looked over to the person all the stares were directed at, his eyes widening once he saw the student that was now standing infront of Daehyun.

 

„Yongguk-sshi, why do you sit there all alone, it´s way funnier to be together in a group“ Daehyun said, smiling at him, only to look back into a blank face.

 

„He´s not really a partychicken, huh?“ Himchan snickered, not at all faced by the silence around them as everyone was looking at them. Maybe he was just as oblivious to the fear in the others eyes as Daehyun. "So, your name is Yongguk?" Himchan asked while leaning closer to the stiff standing male "Positive" came the reply, sounding just as monotonous as always. "Positive, what are you a robot?" "Negative" furrowing his brows the maneater glanced at Daehyun "Is this a friend of yours?" scoffing, Wonshik shook his head "He is in no way a friend of ours, he is simply our roommate and nothing more" 

 

Not wanting a fight to errupt Daehyun slung his arm around the stiff standing male, awkwardly trying to ease the tension in the room "Yes, he is our roommate so I guess it´s the best to get along well since we have to live together for a while" he already knew that it would be hard to get Wonshik to accept this but for him this sounded like the most fitting idea for a relaxed school year. "So, what are we going to do now...I mean since there is no teacher to teach us in..whatever subjects we have here." he didn´t want to question why everyone was looking so tense around his new roommate so changing the subject seemed like the best thing to do right now, at least Junhong and Himchan seemed to have no problem with that.

 

"Well, Himchan hyung was just telling me about his way of getting rid of ex boyfriends" Junhong snickered, poking Himchans arm lightly while looking at the group "The story is so sick, you have to tell them hyung" pulling himself up to sit onto the table, turning his entire attention towards Himchan. 

 

"So...I had been together with that one human guy for about..mmh I think it had been at least 2 years and guess what I found out one month ago. That fucker cheated on me with a doll and he seriously thought I wouldn´t find out about it, tsk, pathetic" crossing his arms infront of his chest Himchan leaned back against the table a smug grin on his lips "So I took revenge, I seduced that idiot, it wasn´t hard since I´m already this handsome and sexy. Anyways, so while I was giving him the probably best blowjob of his entire life I then decided that he had enjoyed it enough and I bit his dick off" at once Daehyun and Jongup turned pale while Junhong and Wonshik started laughing, seemingly amused by the fate of the poor man, Yongguk didn´t seem affected by the story at all though as his blank expression didn´t change. "If I would have known how delicious his dick would taste I would have probably done it earlier but at least now I know that he isn´t going to cheat on anyone ever again, I´m such a good guy, I know" clapping his hands, still laughing, Junhong nodded his head. "You really are awesome hyung"

 

Daehyun really couldn´t help but to wonder how he had ended up in this place with these crazy people, but somehow he couldn´t help but to smile. No matter how fucked up this whole thing was, it was his first time having friends and that was worth ignoring the few 'flaws' that they were having. 

 

For now this was going to be his new start, his chance to make everything better.

 


	9. New Teacher

                                         

 

Spending the rest of the lesson chatting with their new friends/classmates had been fun but of course it had left open lots of questions that needed to get answered. The most important one was, what kind of school was this, why was there a school like this and how come he had never known anything about it before. Of course, part of it could be because this was something like a big secret that no 'normal human' should know about but, if he wasn´t normal...which was kind of like a fact, then what was he? 

Even after finding out that there were a few different races it still didn´t answr his question, what race did he belong to, was his mother like him as well and if so, why did she never tell him anything about this? 

Sighing, Daehyun leaned back against the table, trying to figure out what about his life was true. He has had a father once, had he been like him then, because he just couldn´t imagine his mother in a world like this. Hell, she already freaked out if he mentioned the word supernatural but..wasn´t that only the more suspicious? 

„Don´t think too much or your brain might explode“ feeling a slight weight on his shoulder Daehyun glanced over to his soul, his brother, the only one that could truly understand how he was feeling. How he wished he had someone else that could be there for him, someone who could help him to deal with this situation. He only had his soul and that wasn´t really something to be proud of, even though they weren´t alone anymore now that they had met these guys.

Maybe he really had found friends for once, they may be weird and different from how he had always imagined 'friends' to be but at least they seemed funny and kind, well, his roommate was an exeption so far but maybe that would change once they got to know each other better. 

 "If you say so.." he mumbled softly, trying to think about something else, anything, just to keep himself from freaking out. Glancing over to Yongguk he smiled, it was kind of funny with him as, even though more than half of the class seemed to be scared of him Himchan and Junhong were far from that. While they, together with Wonshik, tried to annoy the elder who seemed to always keep a blank expression, Jongup was busy doodling on his textbooks, the main purpose of them long forgotten. 

Just as Daehyun was about to point out that he probably would need those for his classes later on, the door burst open and everyone froze in their places, staring at the man that had just stormed into the room. "Everyone sit down, NOW!" without any complain everyone rushed back to their seats, their gazes directed to the elder male that was standing infront of the chalkboard.

"I don´t know what you brats did to Kibum but you won´t get rid of me that fast" the new teacher hissed while glaring at the class as if they were nothing but insects. "If you want to survive in here you better pay attention to what I´m going to teach you and unlike Kibums plan I won´t waste my time with hours of theory, so get your lazy asses up and get them to the courtyard. You have 2 minutes, GO!" with that the teacher disappeared into thin air, just like that. Not even a second later everyone inside the room flinched in pain. Looking down at their wrists they saw a countdown

2:00

  
1:59

  
1:58

  
...

A girl in the front row was the first to jump up, panic written all over her face "He is using a magical countdown on us" 

"A wha-"

"RUN" not even bothering to answer his question everyone jumped up before running out of the classroom and towards the courtyard to meet their new teacher there. Getting up as well Daehyun rushed out, following Jongup and his soul, Himchan jogging beside him while Junhong had made it towards the front already.

“Why is everyone like that all of a sudden. And what is that on our wrists?” Daehyun asked, confused about the panic in the others expressions but having a hard time to concentrate on his words as the pain coming from his wrist started spreading in his arm slowly. “It´s a magical countdown, usually used to keep prisoners from breaking out.” seeing the blank expression on the youngers face Himchan continued “Once a magical creature is sent to jail then he or she gets a mark on their wrist, should the creature try to escape then the countdown starts and the pain will spread inside of their body, becoming more and more intense until they pass out or eventually die. The only way to stop the countdown is by going to the person who set the mark on them so in their case, going back to the prison by themselves.” he explained, his voice calm and steady even though the younger was sure that he was feeling just as much pain as he did.

“I don´t know though if using such a method on students is legal or not” he mumbled before jumping down the stairs to get to the bottom faster. By now Daehyun was panting already, sweat running down his forehead as he tried his best to ignore the pain that was shooting through his body. He never had been a runner and right now he already found himself at the end of the running crowd. Stumbling over his own feet he yelped as he hit the ground, not finding the strenght to push himself up anymore. Listening to the sound of fading footsteps he closed his eyes, wincing in pain as one jolt after the other surged through his form. When suddenly someone turned around and ran back to him he didn´t look up, it probably was just his soul who was going to mock him for his lack of strenght and stamina but instead of hearing anyone talk he felt himself getting picked up by someone. Clinging onto the students uniform he whimpered, how was Wonshik even able to pick him up that easily.

When suddenly he found himself surrounded by darkness he thought he had fainted but unfortunately even then the pain didn´t stop and only seconds later he got hit by a wall of  bright sunlight and just like that the pain disappeared. Letting out a sigh of relief he looked up, wanting to thank Wonshik for carrying him but...

“Yongguk-sshi?” staring into the face of his roommate he got met by his typical blank expression “You were too slow, you wouldn´t have managed to get here in two minutes” still not understanding why the other had bothered carrying him all the way Daehyun furrowed his brows “But why did you help me, did Wonshik tell you to do so?” “Negativ, our teacher told us all to be down in two minutes, I simply made sure that he will be satisfied” Yongguk spoke in his low monoton voice, letting the smaller male down slowly.

“So you only helped me because of our teacher?” 

“Positive”

“Bu-”

“THERE YOU ARE!” looking up to see his soul storming over to him Daehyun frowned, how could Wonshik leave him behind just like that and now act like this?  
“Seriosuly, where were you? I was running here and you simply disappeared”   
“I fell...so Yongguk-sshi carried me here” Daehyun mumbled softly, somehow feeling uneasy with the way Wonshik was eying him  
“That guy...carried you?” he asked, his voice dripping venom as he pointed at Yongguk “you have legs why didn´t you run, if you fall just get up again” if it wasn´t for the situation they were in right now Daehyun would probably be mad at his soul for such a remark but there was no time for that now as seemingly all of the students had arrived.

“Now that finally everyone is here I may begin, shall I?” it wasn´t really a question though, their new teacher now had all of their attention on him, after all everyone as still too scared about what he could do next. “First of all, my name is Edison Chen and I´m going to be your teacher in the subjects 'control', 'history' and 'fighting'. You guys are the A class so I know that all of you have high potential, you better use it well if you want to get on good terms with me.”

One thing was for sure, this guy wasn´t going to be like Daehyuns previous teacher, not that anything was like in his old school in the first place. "So, first of all I want you to all get into a row, facing me" following the teachers command everyone quickly gathered again, standing side by side while looking ahead, wondering what was going to happen next.


	10. I want to be free

                                            

 

It was dark, it was always dark around him since that one night that had changed everything. He wondered why no one had ever searched for him, they probably thought he was dead anyways, who was he to blame, years must have passed since he had gotten locked up down here and sometimes he found himself surprised about how he survived for so long. But how many years had it even been, 20, 40, 100? Time passed different in this place, minutes felt like days, months like years, that´s why he could never be too sure how long he had survived in here.

_Don´t worry, maybe it´s over soon_

_Why don´t you try choking yourself to death_

_You could just smash your head against the wall and end it all_

„Shut up already!“ he yelled, the sound of his voice getting lost in the infinite lenght of the 'room'. He wasn´t even sure if this really was a room, while the voices in his head were listing more and more ways how he could end his life his small sane part of his mind told him that it wasn´t really going to be possible for him to die like that.

It wasn´t like he hadn´t tried before. He had searched for a wall to lean against but there was nothing, it was like the 'room' was endless and the ground beneath him...sometimes he even forgot that there was supposed to be one. He clearly couldn´t 'feel' it underneath him, there was nothing, but he wasn´t falling, nor did it feel like he was flying.

He was going insane in here, no, who was he kidding, he already had become insane a long time ago. Not only the voices in his head but also the darkness was driving him crazy, it had been hard not having anyone to talk but it couldn´t be helped, this was what happened to all of them, all of his kind had to go through this hell.

He just had to wait, he had to wait and hope that someone was going to find him, but not everyone was going to be fitting, he knew that. He needed one of THEM to be his new host, to be his master.  
It was funny how he still believed that one day he would escape from this hell, from this eternity of torture, a punishment they had to endure for the greatest mistake of all, he had let HIM die...

Not even able to remember his name or his face, the only thing that reminded him of his master was this place as he wouldn´t be here if he did his job right, his only job...protecting him. It won´t happen again, that was what he told himself over and over again, he wouldn´t screw up again if he would have a chance to get out of this misery, he would give his best and his new owner was going to be proud of him. But how long until this day would come, how long until he would have a chance to show the world how much he had changed?

No matter how much time would pass, he would wait, he always did...and for that time being, the darkness was going to be his home.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Staring at his soul Daehyun frowned, sweat running down his forehead while he tried his best to concentrate, but that was hard with the teacher beside him, yelling at him nonstop as he told him just how much of a loser he was for not being able to fusion with his soul. Glancing at his side he sighed, everyone else had left one hour ago, smiling brightly as for them the task had seemed way too easy but here he was, still not even feeling like this was working out. But why wasn´t it working, what was he doing wrong? He had tried to remember each step just like their teacher had explained to them.  
First, he had to concentrate and try to reach out with his mind, as soon as he would feel his souls presence he was supposed to somehow 'hold onto it' and 'pull it into him'. The teacher also had explained that while everyone was there it may be complicated to find his own soul, but since every soul felt different it shouldn´t be too hard, also, no one was able to fusion with a soul that wasn´t his own so they just had to try until they would find their soul and then get used to the feeling of it so they would find it faster the next time. But Daehyun felt nothing, not the souls of the others and his own neither. 

„I..I can´t, it´s just not working“ he mumbled, glancing at their teacher hesitantly.

„No, I won´t take this as an excuse, how did you even survive the test if you have no connection to your soul?“ it was pretty obvious that the elder wasn´t pleased but this wasn´t his fault, while his classmates had grown up in a world like this he had lived like a normal human before so how should he know what to do? 

„You will stay here and try it as long as it takes to work, don´t dare coming back before your soul is inside of you“ hearing a frustrated sigh from his soul Daehyun glared at the latter, Wonshik was already sitting on the ground, obviously annoyed by this whole task.

Turning back to ask his teacher for another way of doing this he whimpered as he realized that he had already left. „Sorry Wonshik, I don´t think this will work out anytime soon“

„This is your first time doing this, huh?“ hearing a voice behind him Daehyun glanced at the source of the voice and found a student leaning against a nearby tree, Youngjae „Nae...I really have no clue how this is supposed to work..I tried to do it like our teacher told us but..“

„There is a trick,close your eyes“ doing as the other told him Daehyun closed them, „ now try to imagine yourself in an empty room, no one else is there just you“ slowly white stripes started building in the darkness infront of his eyes, building a room. „Okay, done“ „Good, for the next step you have to concentrate. You know how Wonshik looks like, right? Imagine him inside of your room and then try to feel his presence“ nodding his head slowly he tried to imagine himself, since his soul looked just the same as him. Just as he was building the image of the latter he noticed something to his left, it looked like stripes were forming something against the black 'wall' but he paid it no further attention, this was all in his mind anyways so it probably just showed how easily he distracted himself. Trying to concentrate again he frowned, now focused on the final form infront of him and once he recognized his double he tried feeling something and slowly, really slow there was something. Reaching out to it he gasped as a warm feeling flooded him, surprised he opened his eyes and to his surprise, Wonshik was gone.

„Did it..it...“

„Yes, it worked“

„So now he is inside of me?“ 

'Yes I am' 

Flinching, Daehyun looked around, out of reflex searching for his soul infront of him, but of course there was no one. He was about to facepalm himself after realizing just how stupid he had been for thinking that he would find the other standing infront of him again when he had just 'sucked him up' into himself. 

"How did you know about the thing with the..room?" he asked while turning back towards Youngjae, waiting for his answer as he felt indeed curious. After all he had spent hours trying to get it right and afterwards it had been so easy. Maybe it had just been because of the fact that their teacher had went away and left him alone, without getting yelled at it was way easier to concentrate.

"It´s something we all get teached by our parents or guardians at home, the teacher here all suspects us to have gone through the same treatment as this is how it had always been and usually they just have to remind us of small steps to reach the next level but unfortunately you don´t seem to have the same knowledge as we do. Don´t you have parents or a guardian, you also don´t really seem to know a lot about our kind so...where did you live before coming here?" it wasn´t hard to figure out that Youngjae seemed to have found interest in him and his story somehow, for the first time his expression showed a hint of curiousity at least.

"I lived in Busan uuhm..the human world I would say since I´m not really sure where I am here. Well, I only have a mother since my father disappeared when I was only..uuhm..I don´t know how old but I was still too small to really remember how he looked like. As for my soul, I only know that he is here since..48 hours and this all happened a little bit too fast to really get a hang of it, I still hope this is just a dream and I can wake up from it soon and find that everything is back to how it used to be...even though I sure would miss some things" 

"Interesting...so you really know nothing at all" nodding his head slowly a small grin spread on Youngjaes lips, "I guess it would be fun to teach you then, you need to catch up to all the other students and therefor you will need extra lessons. Let´s meet up in the library after lunch, we have a break now but you better run back to class and tell Mr Chen that you managed his task" with that he turned around, grabbing his bag and walking back into the school building.

Staring at his back for a few more seconds until he was finally out of sight Daehyun sighed, he would have to learn so many things and there he was complaining about a math test only three days ago. 

'Let´s go already' 

Hearing Wonshik in his head Daehyun flinched again but soon caught himself and nodded, not so sure if the other even noticed, before also running back inside, wanting to meet his teacher fast so he would get some time to rest before the next lesson would start.


	11. When...

                                             

 

There was a light, only for a brief second but he was sure that he had seen it. It was a familiar one, the way it had formed, the feeling of the warmth from the other side, he was sure that it was one of those doors, the doors that were used to either let souls in/out or to summon powerful ones, but that was an old technique that barely anyone knew about anymore. It had been a rare gift that had slumbered inside some soulkeeper but only one kind really had the power to hold the soul inside of them and there had been only a handful of those during the time he had been 'free'. Exactly that was what he needed to get out of here though and while he still tried to keep his excitement down he already tried to come up with a plan on how to persuade the soulkeeper to use that power of his. Because of the short amount of time that the door had been there he figured that whoever had formed the 'portal' has had no clue about what he was doing in the first place. So if it was a new soulkeeper it had to be a kid, but could a kid really be this powerful already? 

Who knew, he just had to believe that this person would form the door again, he could ask him to open it but how long would it take until the kid would trust him? It wasn´t that he was afraid to try, in fact he was pretty eager to talk to anyone again but it had been just too long since he had last heard a voice that wasn´t his own and he was worried that all the hope that he put into this was going to be for nothing in the end. But in order for his plan to success or to fail he still had to try it out at least, otherwise he would never get the chance again, at least not in this century. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making his way towards the cafeteria Daehyun sighed, this day had been way too exhausting already and it wasn´t even over yet. He had survived the lessons with his new teacher and he was glad that after their break they would have classes with a different teacher, if they didn´t scare him or her away. Also, it was weird not being able to see Wonshik beside him, even though they hadn´t spent that much time together before it already felt as if they  had been that way all their life. Well, in some kind of way it was true, even though Daehyun didn´t see him before, he had been there, always with him, always around, but now...

'This sucks, do you always walk that slow?' 

This was the annoying part about their new situation though, not being able to see but to hear and feel the emotions of the other was way more exhausting than having to deal with him but being able to ignore him. 

"Yes, I always walk like this" he mumbled, not really in the mood to argue with his soul right now as he only wanted to eat and take a rest before the next lesson would come up and drain him of all of his energy. He wasn´t really looking forward to it, though he was excited to learn more about himself and the things he could do with his new found powers. By now he knew that every soul was different and that his soul in some way was even more different that all the others, even though he couldn´t quite figure out how. After having reached the classroom he had spoken to his teacher and after having listened to his speech about what a looser he was for not being able to handle his soul (that weren´t really the teachers words but to Daehyun it had felt just as if he was saying that) he had told him that he was the first one with a twin soul and that even though he was obviously a special case he would not recieve special treatment. 

'Can´t you just let me out again?' Wonshiks asked, his voice a mumble and Daehyun wasn´t quite sure but he could almost make out a pleading tone in it. "If I knew how to do it then believe me I would have done it already" sighing in frustration Daehyun looked around, following a little group of students as he had heard in their conversation earlier that they were heading towards the cafeteria as well. Taking a turn they stepped through a huge door, walking through it after them he gasped, his eyes widening as his gaze wandered over the huge hall that stretched out infront of him. Getting pushed forward by the next students that walked inside Daehyun stumbled lightly before catching himself again and quickly walking to the line of students that were waiting to get their meals. Glancing at the buffet infront of him he frowned, searching for notes with the prices on them but finding nothing.

"How much does this cost?" he asked the boy behing him while pointing at a set of different kinds of meat that was displayed on plates. Looking back at Daehyun with furrowed eyebrows he shook his head "It´s for free...why are you asking?" not really believing what he had just heard Daehyun glanced at the meat again "Everything here is...for free?" seeing how the boy nodded he had to keep himself from squealing in joy. Quickly taking a tray with a plate and cutlery he started piling up all different kinds of food, deciding to try out everything at once as he was afraid that if he would let out something then maybe later there would be nothing left. 

Finally having filled three plates he walked around, trying to find an empty table to sit at when he noticed someone waving at him. Rushing over to his new friends he smiled brightly upon seeing Yongguk sitting at the table as well, even though there was a big gap between him and the rest of the group. "Where have you been that long, at first we thought our new teacher ate you but Himchan hyung kept on saying that he clearly wasn´t a zombie" Jongup mumbled, his mouth still full with what seemed to be salad. Chuckling softly Daehyun shook his head, cutting off a piece of his meat and taking a bite before a soft moan left his lips, whatever this meat was from, it surely wasn´t any animal that he had tried before as the taste was completely different from pork or beef, another reason to not let this chance slip to try out every new type of food that they had to offer.

Leaning back in his seat he smiled happily before glancing around once more. He wondered how it came that they had so much space for themselves here, every other set of tables was crowded, the students even having added chairs in order to find a spot to eat but here they were six people sitting at a table for at least twelve. Yongguk and Himchan probably were reason enough for the students to stay away from them, even though he still couldn´t really understand why someone would avoid his roommate, he may be grumpy looking and silent but what was so bad about that?

Watching Yongguk quietly eating his food he couldn´t help but to notice that even his handmotions for that looked pretty stiff, making him once again look like a robot. "Where is Wonshik?" Junhong asked, leaning over the table to get Daehyuns attention as he was busy devouring his meal. "Uuhm he is..inside me" he mumbled, trying hard not to spit out anything while talking. "I don´t know how to get him out again yet" seeing the confusion on the others face he was about to explain it to him but Youngjae beat him in that "He grew up in a place where only normal humans lived so he has no clue how to deal with his powers yet" 

"He grew up with humans? Really?" it as surprising how amazed and excited the younger seemed to be about that fact, wasn´t it way more interesting to live in a world of wonders and magical stuff than in the boring and grey world of the humans? "Do they have souls as well, do they look like us?" Junhong asked, lightly bouncing in his chair while looking at Daehyun with wide eyes, waiting for his explanation.

"Well...uuhm I guess yes, they have a soul but..they can´t let their souls walk around or even see souls or use magic or anything like the things that you guys are able to do. They also look just like us, that´s the reason why I never noticed that anything could be different between them and myself." Daehyun tried to explain while Junhong just nodded his head, looking like he was trying to note it down in his mind. "I bet if they would have been able to see Wonshik then they would have been shocked, right?" thinking about the question for a bit Daehyun then slowly shook his head "No, I guess they would have just thought that it was my twin brother, I mean, since we look alike" 

"A twin brother? Wait, does that mean in the human world people get born that look alike?" not really understanding why the other was that surprised about it he simply shrugged and nodded, earning a gasp from both Junhong and Jongup "Really?!" 

"That´s nothing special, I mean, it doeasn´t happen to everyone but it´s normal these days that twins are born" 

"Not here, before I met you and Wonshik I have never seen a twin before, never" Junhong mumbled, earning a nod from Himchan and Jongup while Youngjae turned to once again take a part in their conversation "It is indeed the first case for me as well, even though I have read about cases like yours before but there weren´t really enough informations to find out what kind of 'creatures' those soulkeepers were"

"But...there has to be someone who knows more, I mean, I can´t be the only one like this...there have to be others."

"Positive"

Turning their attention over to Yongguk Youngjae eyed him with a wary look "Don´t tell me you know more than we do" looking up from his by now empty plate the eldest slowly nodded his head before getting up and taking his tray "You are not the first one of your kind to attend to this school" he said in his deep voice, his expression unreadable while he turned around and walked away, leaving everyone in confusion.

"What the hell...."


	12. Secrets

                                             

 

The wind was brushing through his hair, his arms outstretched while he titled his body sidewards, diving into a white cloud with a bright smile on his lips. He loved flying, it helped him to forget all the pressure he usually was under, to ignore the duties that the elders told him to take care of. While there was so much to do he couldn´t help but to think about ignoring everything and just letting himself get carried away by his wings. Pressing said ones against his body he dove down, falling through the sky but keeping his eyes wide open even though it burned like hell. Seeing the slightly blue shimmering clouds coming into view underneath him he was about to open his wings again to slow his fall when he noticed something black that was shooting towards him. 

Getting tackled he let out a surprised yelp, tumbling through the air before catching himself again and with a few beats of his wings he steadied himself and looked at the attacker who already had started laughing wholeheartly at the frowning male. "Damn Jin, I thought you would die from a heart attack" the black winged angel chirped while watching his friend who was struggling to balance on the wind streams again. 

"Why did you do that?!" Seokjin hissed, obviously annoyed or more startled about his friends attack 

„To train you of course, how do you think it will be for you once you are down and watching over your chosen one? Don´t think that any of us will make it easy for you“ his friend said, his expression serious for once while he eyed the other „I still can´t understand why you decided to become a Guardian Angel when you could have way more fun being a Saccob like me“

„Because I don´t enjoy bringing pain, misfortune and death over the humans...there is nothing funny about that“

„You don´t know the humans yet, what if they are all bad and cruel, would you really want to protect them if it was like that?“ turning around while talking he flapped with his wings, trying to find a good stream of air to lean on "But what if they are good creatures...what if you actually start to like them, could you still bring yourself to hurt them?" he could see the hesistance in the others eyes before he stretched his wings out and  dived down, startled by the sudden act of his friend Seokjin waited a few seconds before following him. Silently flying for a few minutes they soon reached the barrier to the capitol, the air sizzling around them as they breached the invisible wall. At once their surroundings changed and a city appeared underneath them, the buildings out of blue crystals reflecting the two angels as they glided through the air and past the buildings that reached up into the clouds.

Ignoring the other traveling angels around them they passed the market square and slowly set down to the ground again once they reached the giant crystal bridge that led towards the hill that was dividing the palace from the city. From here on flying was forbidden, one of the reasons why barely anyone went towards the palace to ask the king for anything, walking really wasn´t anything that the angels enjoyed after all. Starting to run Seokjin frowned as he once again followed his friend, passing a few guards and making their way around the wall to the backside of the castle where they could already see a pair of red wings. 

The closer they came the more detailed they could see the angel that was waiting for them with the arms crossed over the chest. "Uh oh,  I guess we are too late" taking a step closer to the approaching two the angel nodded its head slowly, "Indeed you are, how dare you make me wait?!" chuckling softly Seokjin bowed politely before walking up to the red winged angel. "I´m sorry your highness, it was my fault" "Quit that 'your highness' crap already, you know you are supposed to treat me like a normal angel" 

"Whatever you say Amber" smiling at her Hyeseong started opening his robe and revealed a bag that was strapped to his waist. "I found something near the Toho falls in the east of Grandoria, almost got caught by the Freks on my way back" undoing the strap he placed the bag down on the ground and sat down behind it, his friends following him and sitting by his side, curious about what he had stolen, ehem..I mean found this time. "I never flew that far before, I´ve heard that the Freks are supposed to be cruel and reckless fighter that love to torture their prey. Also they are fast, how did you manage to escape them?" Seokjin mumbled, the informations that he had collected over the years flowing back to his mind, even though he had barely seen as much as his friend he still knew more than him about the creatures that lived in the places that their kind wasn´t supposed to enter. "Yeah Hyeseong, don´t tell me that you fought them because in that case, you wouldn´t be alive anymore." 

Grinning at the two he shook his head, his hand reaching into the bag before he pulled out something that looked like a flute. "What is that, did you play a song for them or something, I bet they died while listening to you playing that instrument, after all you were never good at such things" rolling his eyes at the princess words he started explaining "Nope, even though you are right about them disliking what they heard, that had nothing to do with the way I was playing as these are especially used against Freks, the sound that comes out of this isn´t audible for us but as far as I´ve seen it hurts their ears...or something like that, well, they let me go after I played it at least." 

"But what is it that you took, you still didn´t show us anything but your flute" Amber complained, her fingers brushing through the feathers of her red wings while her feet impatiently tapped the ground. "Don´t tease us like this" it wasn´t really a whine but more a command but nothing that could impress the black winged boy "Okay okay, calm down" finally reaching into the bag again he slowly pulled out something, the eyes of his audience widening at the interesting sight. "Woah, what is that?" 

Holding up the big round spiked fruit Hyeseong titled his head "I´m not that sure actually but I think it´s a fruit...I mean, I saw how the Freks seemed to eat it but it doesn´t seem to be an animal and it was at the base of a trunk so I guess it is just as I´ve said before"

"But aren´t Freks supposed to be Flesh and Soul eaters?" Amber stated, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she tried to recall the things she had read in the forbidden library. "I mean, they are supposed to be creatures that collect the souls that Saccobs scatter all over the place or something like that." grinning at the mention of his kind Hyeseong nodded "Yeah, they are like our cleaning troops but my father said that he had never seen one of them before. I guess I´m one of the few who actually know how they look like" now this was really weird, if the Saccobs were supposed to kill the humans then they should see what happens with the souls, or not? "But why?" shrugging, Hyeseongk looked at his friends "I guess we will have to find out ourselves

Eying the big round spiked fruit curiously Seokjin scooted closer to it, it´s dark green and red colour was something that had made it seem special to him as the fruits in their world were mainly from light colours. "Okay, I guess to find out what it is we will have to look at what is inside" nodding slowly as if to confirm his own words he then leaned back, still holding up the fruit to let the others admire it a bit more. "Soo, who is brave enough to try it?" not sure if that question was a serious one the princess and Seokjin eyed each other before slowly raising their hands. Even if they didn´t want to eat that fruit, they knew just that Hyeseong would mock them to no end if they refused, saying that they were scaredy cats. 

"Then we only need to find a knife or something else to cut it, do you by any chance have one?"

Not really spending much time thinking Amber raised her hand, grinning in victory as she seemed to be the only one who was carrying the right utensil with her, even though it wasn´t really a knife that she was thinking about using. "I can cut it but I will use a trick that I´ve learned during the weekend." now curious the two boys scooted closer, eying her closely while she spread her wings, one hand brushing through her feathers before pulling one out "Ouch.." 

  
"But what do you need a feather for?" smiling she grabbed the fruit from the elders hand, her eyes focusing on it as she lifted her feather and with a swift movement let it rush down, slicing right through the fruit and leaving the other two angels in shock. How was that even possible, their feathers were soft and not sharp like knives or the teeth of Sharbens that lived in the rivers of Malgenu and just waited for little angels to get lost there so they could rip them appart and eat them, at least that was what the father of Hyeseong had always told them when they were still kids. 

  
"How did you do that?" Hyeseong and Seokjin asked almost at the same time, their eyes still widened in surprise and excitement.   
Shrugging her shoulders the princess only picked up the pieces of the fruit and gave each of the boys one "Women need to have their secrets" not minding to ask again as both of them knew that she would tell them about it later anyways they stared at the inside of the fruit. "So...it´s not as expected" 

 

  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

"He knows something..." Youngjae muttered, obiously annoyed about the fact that someone knew more than himself. He liked to have control over every situation, to know exactly what to expect and how to solve problems, that was the reason why he stayed in libraries all the time but now someone else had proved to be ahead of him and that was something he clearly disliked. "What is it that he knows...why the hell does he have informations like that in the first place"

"Woah, calm down there. We don´t even know what exactly he knows and if he knows more than just the fact that there have been soulkeeper like our new friend here" Himchan said while poking something with his fork that looked like a piece of brain. "Also, how would you know that he isn´t just messing with us, we don´t really know that guy yet, maybe he is a real clown on the inside"  he probably knew that that chance was really small but he wanted to calm the messy haired boy down even though it didn´t seem to be working. "Maybe we can ask him what he was meaning later, or Daehyun can do it himself, he is your roommate, right?"

"Yes, he is..but we didn´t really talk before. I mean, you may have noticed that he isn´t really a talkative guy" of course they had noticed that but there was something that bothered Daehyun, the way Yongguk spoke, it seemed that he was the only one who thought of it as being weird. "Wonshik seemed to be way closer to him though, in a way they had communicated a lot before I stepped into the picture." it still made him wonder what they could have talked about before, after all, Yongguk carely muttered any words and there has had to be a reason why Wonshik was showing so much hatred towards their roommate. "Whatever it is that he knows, I´m positive that we will find out about it soon enough" he said, grinning as he used the word 'positive' his best monotone voice "For now we should concentrate on other things though, like the fact that our next lesson will start in less than 15 minutes or that Wonshik is still inside of me and I have no clue how to get him out of my head again"

'Oh, believe me I can´t wait to get out of here as well'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay, so here´s the thing...I´ve been kind of dead to the world lately, I was sick at least 7 times in a row and work was killing me. Just to top all that crap my muse for writing fanfics was dead as well and even now it took me waaaay too long to just get my lazy ass to sit down and write this chapter.

Don´t judge me cause I added so many new informations. 

There are angels now as well but this isn´t random if you wondered, this is all part of my plan for the story so suck it up >:D

also, I´m thinking about writing little descriptions about every race in one chapter...some day *cough* 

I don´t know how long it will take for me to write the next chapter, I´m just saying I love you guys who waited for so long <33

and to all those haters that think I don´t have a life and that want to judge me for not posting in so many months

I´m ready for you *smirks*

anyways, I hope even though it might be confusing in a way that you enjoyed this chapter

would be cool if you leave a comment just so I can see that my readers aren´t just imagined people *shrugs*

just sayin'

so then, Peace Out My Fellows

Your Joyce/Kai


End file.
